


Child of Mine

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ML X DC - Freeform, October Fun, Tumblr: maribat-2k20, maybe thriller, mlb x dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: Mari and Talia were friends since childhood, until she disappeared. Years later Mari is kidnapped and goes through uncomfortable situations as she lives in a dungeon watching her child train to be a killer.Wonderful thoughts....all wonderful thoughts....until those moments in your life take a turn you don't wish to experience.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alix Kubdel, mominette - Relationship, mother x child
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: MariBat Collections





	1. Summary Page

Growing up, Sabine and Al Gul's wife were inseparable. But it didn't last long until Sabine met her French baker husband in China for a baking competition. She wasn't happy of her Sabine and rejected her when she left China to live in Paris. Sabine was heart broken by the loss of her friend, but she lived on with her now family of three. Leaving the past behind her she was satisfied. 

A couple years later as Marinette turned ten, she was walking home from school when a sound from the nearest alley caught her attention. A teen no older than herself was crouched inside a box draped in torn clothes. Mari quickly picked her up and took her home. Sabine and Tom helped the young lady upstairs and got her cleaned up. Since that fateful day Marinette and Talia became inseparable.


	2. Chapter 1

Talia had lived with Sabine and Marinette for six years. If anyone we're to ask her she felt about being adopted to an french-asian family, she would probably just punch them in the face. Sabine, Tom, and Mari have been the best family she could have asked for. Mari and Talia dealt with the liar name Lila, Mari's first boy crush, and they sparred twice a week so they both had some self protection. Talia had a secret she never told Mari, she was part of the League of Assassins. 

Talia sat in class with Marinette as the class was voting to see who would be class president. Something caught Talia's attention from the outside the window. She shifted glaring out trying to identify the shadow, only to be interrupted by Marinette asking her a question.

"Hey, did you hear? I'm going to be class president. Will you be my deputy?" She asked Talia. She looked at Mari and smiled happily giving a small nod earning an excited squeal. They walked home for lunch hand in hand. The feeling of being followed didn't go away so Talia slowed down, pulling her hand back just a little. Mari stopped walking to look at her friend. 

"What's wrong?" Mari asked as she stood an arm-length away. Talia shook her head and smiled. She had to protect Mari. 

"Nothing. Go on ahead. I forgot something in my locker. I will be back in a couple." Talia was sure her voice was soft and calm. Mari hesitated for a minute before going into the bakery. Talia headed back toward the school, only to turn into an alley beside the building, and continued to walk. Her stalkers followed her until she came to a stop. She removed her brown hair from her braided bun then take a stance to fight. Her stalkers dressed in black charge toward her with their weapons. With all her training she fought against them. She had the second man under her foot about ready to slam her fist into his nose when a loud gasp stopped her. 

"Tals?" Mari stepped in to the alley and covered her mouth seeing the scene in front of her. Talia let go of the man and walked to her. A third partner that Talia didn't count on hit Mari from behind. Talia watched as Mari fell to the ground knocked out cold. With a growl she charged at the man but was captured and pinned to the ground by the previous attacker. They took her away but not without a fight sending Talia back home. 


	3. Chapter 2

Five years later, since Mari was found in the alley and Talia was reported kidnapped. They never found her and thought the worse. Sabine had a feeling what had happened but kept to herself. She didn't want Mari to get caught in her past. She thought they were safe until Talia showed up. Sabine knew who she was and why she was there, but as she had watched Talia grow with her daughter she couldn't turn her away. 

Mari noticed her parents changed since that day. They were even worried about letting her leave Paris after she had graduated. After Hawkmoth was successfully defeated, Chat Noir moved to London, and Mari followed with her Girlfriend, Alix going on three years. Miraculous Designs was running smoothly as Mari had been working since she turned sixteen, four years ago. 

Marinette and Alix went out for their anniversary to this beautiful garden near Big Ben. A romantic evening Alix created just for Mari. She has been working so hard lately, and Alix must have noticed. It'll be five years tomorrow and Mari just wasn't wanting to remember. Mari pushed her thoughts away focusing all her attention on Alix. Alix was a beautiful woman. She doesn't normally dress up but she looked very handsome in her suit. Mari just bit her lip before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Alix pushed her away laughing before shoving food into her mouth. 

Their evening out went well, so well they didn't even make it inside their apartment before things got heated. Alix pinned Mari's against the wall, kissing down her next. Alix has gained some height since collegé, standing just as tall as Mari. Alix's half shaved half long red hair coming out of its pins were twinned around Mari's delicate fingers. Clothing were removed in a unique fashion both only in their underwear as they found themselves on the couch. Alix under Mari taking her soft pale skin that glistens in the moonlight from the balcony window. They enjoyed their heated time until they both fell asleep tangled in the blanket on the living room floor. 

The next couple of days were a blur. For Mari she was visiting clients on the phone, virtual, and even in person. Alix was working on her latest art work for her exhibit. 

" _Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, Lady magique et Lady chance!_ " Played on Alix's phone. 

"Bonjour Mari, everything alright?" Alix asked.

"Qui, I was only calling to let you know I was going to be late. Don't wait up." Mari said with a sad sigh. "This client really wanted to review her wedding gowns idea with me before we finalize." Mari was more than likely pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Not to worry, I will wait for you to be home with a hot plate for dinner." Alix said giving a reassured tone. Mari smiled as she said "I love you" and "Goodbye" leaving Alix alone once again to her work. Around seven o'clock at night, Alix rode home on her motorcycle and went up to the apartment to get ready for the evening. She showered, then started preparing dinner. While she cooked, she turned on the news. It broadcasted a break in a boutique shop not to far from home, Alix didn't pay much attention to it as she stirred in the spices until they said the name. 

"It appears that Miraculous Designs is on fire. We are live on site with Emily. Emily can you tell us what is going on?" The news anchor asked. The screen flipped to the burning building behind the blonde woman holding her ear piece as she spoke. Alix dropped the spoon into the pot and stared at the screen.

"As you can see the building is burning. Fire fighters are currently inside trying to water down the flames. No one can seem to get ahold of the owner." Alix turned off the stove top and attempted to call Mari. It rang twice then went straight to voicemail. "Oh no." The reporter said as the camera man panned his camera toward a fire fighter walking out of the entrance, flames still erupting behind him, holding someone in his arms. Alix heart dropped as she tried again, only one ring this time. She cursed, grabbed her keys and rode out as fast as she could to the scene. Upon arrival she finds the ambulance housing the injured person. She was relieved to find it wasn't her girlfriend, but her fear still settled in her stomach. She spoke with an officer to find any information, he took her information and said they would call her if anything comes up. With that she headed back to her apartment to wait for Mari. This was the only night Alix ever drank coffee. She waited for hours it was already midnight and still no sign of Mari. She fell asleep an hour later waiting, waking up at eight a.m. to the sound of her phone ringing. 

"Mari?!" She answered with a groggy shout.

"I'm sorry, this is Detective Starling." The person on the other side of the phone said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you find anything related to the fire?" Alix asked. She stared at the door watching for it to open.

"It appeared to have be started from the inside intentionally. You said you didn't recognize the person in the ambulance last night. Can you provide me a list of all of the employees your girlfriend had in her store? Maybe get me in contact with her?" Detective Starling ask.

"I can provide you that information. Unfortunately, Marinette is unable to be reached. I have tried calling her since I heard of the fire and just get voicemail. She hasn't been home since 6 am yesterday." Alix said in a haste she searched her room finding the miracle box still in its safe place, she looked for the earrings finding they were also safe inside. 

"This isn't good. She may have been the one to burn down her shop." The detective began to suspect. Alix cut him off quickly.

"She would never do that. She loves her work, her clients, and her dreams." Alix argued. 

"I'm sorry miss but its just a possibility. Some criminals do that if they are hiding something. However we are looking into the burned victim as well. He is just as much as a suspect. I will call back when I have or need further information. Thank you Miss." Alix hung up and pulled out Fluff and transformed. She entered the time vortex and looked into last nights events. To her horror, Mari was kidnapped but the rest goes blur, not allowing her to see any further, not even the future. Alix returned back home and detransformed, falling onto her knees, and cried. 


	4. Chapter 3

Marinette woke up laying in a bed under silk blankets. Her head hurt with a throbbing pain. She looked around the room finding it covered in gold and red. Mari climbed out of the silk covering and walked the room. Taking in the place she was at until she stopped in front of her reflection. Mari's hair was free from its bindings the night before, laying loosely over her right shoulder. She wore a short loose white gone that had buttons between her breasts. The gown was pretty and fitted nicely, she turned her body around looking at herself. Marinette found a yellowing bruise covering a needle hole. A pain shot through her head as she remembers meeting with a client at her shop. He was trying on a suit in the dressing room when a fire broke out. She tried to call 911 only suddenly feeling a prick in her neck and pass out. Marinette felt along her neck for anything else.

"Well Mari you sure grew into a beautiful woman." The voice said behind her. In the mirror stood Talia dressed in a white button down shirt that exposed decent amount of cleavage to be considered attractive. Tight tan jeans that hugged her thighs only to be coupled with thigh high black stiletto boots. Mari took the woman in and blushed. She noticed her hair was shorter than when they were fifteen, and curled. Marinette stared at Talia as she walked over to her gently moving Mari's hair behind her ear. Then it clicked in her mind.

"Tals? How are you even here? Am I dead?" Talia shook her head with a smile. Mari held onto her arms then moved her hands to Talia's face seeing if she was real. "You're alive? I saw you get taken." They moved to the chaise and set down talking about what happened. Talia told her that she was found and brought to her home in Nanda Parbat, Himalayas. She has been here for a few days now. Marinette didn't know how to take this information.

"Why am I here?" Marinette asked, pressing closer into Talia. 

"For a greater good. And because I missed you. You were truly my friend and family." Talia said stroking Mari's hair gently. "Come you must be hungry." Mari was going to protest when her stomach betrayed her with a small whine. Talia walked with her down the corridor toward what could be the great hall. The walls were also full of gold and red embellishments and decor. Mari's interior designer was kicking in but she bit her lip to keep herself from touching everything she walked by. She was lead into a massive dining room that held a long rectangle mahogany table, several chairs filled the sides. At the far end of the table sat a throne like chair. Whoever it is that welcomes Mari here was important. 

Marinette sat in the chair Talia pulled out for her finding a plate full of steamy food already there. It looked so mouth watering. Carefully Mari cut into the roasted meat and drew it to her mouth. The taste of the lemon grass, Basil, and pepper made her tongue tingle. She didn't know what this meat was but it was delicious. She bit into the potatoes next then the vegetables. Mari didn't realize how hungry she was when she woke up. She ate the food without even taking a breath until Talia handed her a wine glass of water. She blushed taking the cup and drink the water slowly. Talia was clearly enjoying the moment and rested against the table as they talked about what she missed In Marinette's life. 

When finished Talia walked her back to her room. Mari wanted to explore the place it was huge, but Talia said she wasn't allowed to leave the room without her. This raised red flags to Marinette. She wasn't going to try to figure anything out until she was alone. Talia felt different, dangerous even, nut Marinette couldn't figure why. Inside her room, she looked around more closely to find any form of security systems. She was coming up empty. Defeated, Marinette sat on the center of the floor cross-legged and meditated. She meditated until she grew tired. She couldn't reach out to her kwamis nor to Alix. Her connection seemed to have been severed from her location. With this in mind she worried her life is over.

"No, I need to get back to Alix and everyone. But how?" She stood up, pulled out the clothes she had in the armoire, and changed into a silk night gown. Marinette crawled into bed and went to sleep. Unknown to her, she was being watched. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what League of Assassin's headquarters look like other than the snip of of photos on google. So this is all made up.

Marinette spent a full week in her room, only coming out when Talia visited. Food was brought to her room when Talia didn't visit. She would sit by the window looking out seeing nothing but snow covering her surroundings. She tried to form a plan to leave her room but each time she attempted someone would stop her and force her back inside. Some not so gently. One evening Talia visits her room. She instructs Marinette to stay in her room for she will be gone for a month unless she wanted to get hurt she'd obey. They ate quietly after that. 

Marinette spent a couple weeks forming a plan. Beginning of the third week, she finally concocted one. She waited until dark to make her chance. Slowly she opened the door, finding the corridor lit by flames. Her guards were not posted on front of her door so she walked out. Marinette meets at a Y path with no idea which direction to go she chooses the right side. The gold and red decor still the same making Marinette feel like she is in a maze. There are armor and weapons along the walls as she walked, doors that look to lead to different rooms then ahead are four flights of stairs. Similar to an opera house. She took a look around and it remained quiet. 

She steps into the open, seeing the railings travel around the octagon shaped floor, leaving like a wide opening five floors down. It was the same for each flight as Mari walked down. Each floor had several doors, same decorations, and the further she went down the tighter and darker the floors seem to get. This didn't bother Marinette as much if it wasn't for the fact it was eerily quiet for comfort. She makes it to the last floor with heavy breathes. 

"That felt like a hundred steps." Mari said to herself calming down to see what is around. The floor is barely lit. The floors feels like mats, the few meer torches that light the walls forms a path toward something. As she took a step toward the lights one at a time the ones behind her would blow out. Mari felt eyes watching her.

"I knew it was too easy." Mari said aloud. Now she had no choice to follow the flames. Her gut was practically screaming at her to not move. She knew she should listen but she kept going preparing herself for a fight. The torches began to go out in front of her. Quickly Mari ran trying to stay in the light as much as possible. Another flight of stairs are barely seen when she bursted through a double wooden door. The room was night lit by countless of torches. People dressed in black like ninjas were sparring, some even killing their opponent. In the center walking between each fight was a man wearing a green robe embroidered on gold trim. His hair was half brown, a white band that circles above each ear, and wore a goatee on his chiseled chin. 

The stench of blood filled the room but no one was bothered by it. Except for Marinette. It took everything in her to not throw up her dinner. The robed man turned around looking up in her direction. She felt fear in her as he glared at her. Something in his he eyes screamed death. Mark chose to run for it, only for him to snap his fingers and his warriors captured her with ease. 

"Tt. Looks like our guest decided to take a trip." The man said. His words froze her inside. His voice was rough and angry but he said it so calmly. Mari refused to look him in the eyes as he continued. "You see, I didn't like that Talia insisted we keep you. But she did say you had true potential. She said you had what I need." His minions dragged her down the steps toward him. Once in reach he places the back of his hand along her cheek. His hand was cold to the against her skin, almost as of he was a vampire. But those are just wise tales meant to scare children. This was man, a scary man who if wanted to can kill in a split second and you wouldn't know it. Marinette looked at him finally and noticed a feature that made her gasp. 

"You're Talia's father." She said. 

"Indeed child. I am Ra Al Ghul and I am your worst nightmare Marinette Dupain - Cheng, daughter of my wife's best friend, Sabine Cheng." Ra said watching as Marinette's eyes widen with fear and confusion. 

"What are you planning to do with me? What did you do to Talia?" Marinette attempted to wiggle but their grips were so tight she couldn't even move her foot. Ra picked up a sword from a dead man's body and swung it at Mari. Blood splattered across her face as the top of the blade only stopped just centimeters from her nose. 

"Isn't it obvious, I'm creating the biggest assassin team with Talia's help and take over the world. With your help I'll be powerful enough to succeed." Ra spoke confidently. _Of course you are Brain._ Mari thought to herself. He removed the blade from her face before turning away. 

"Send her back to her room, but chain her up. I don't want her roaming my home any further." He stabbed the sword straight throw the head of another deceased and walled away. Mari was dragged, more like carried, back to her room. One of the minions, a petite woman, clasps a chain around her left ankle as tight as possible then walked out the door and lock it. 

"Well... Frick..." Mari said.


	6. Chapter 5

Talia returned finding Mari chained on the floor meditating. 

"You left the room on your own didn't you?" Talia said with a scowl. Marinette breathed in deeply then released it slowly before looking up. 

"You are gone for a month, there is only so much one can do in their room, and I was bored." Mari smiled innocently as she stood up and hugged Talia. "Where did you go?" Talia gently stroked her head and hugged her close leaving a kiss on her forehead. 

"A mission for my father. But I'm back now. Come let's get you cleaned up." Talks unchained Mari's ankle finding it bruised and swollen from how tight it was. Mari had struggles with the chain trying to take it off. It was to the point she broke her ankle to slide it out, failing miserably and in pain. The petite female from before came in and reset her foot so it would heal properly. It was the last time she saw the woman. Marinette wasn't going to tell Talia about it though. 

Talia lead her the bathroom and helped her get ready for a bath. She turned on the water as Mari stripped. Marinette steps into the tub wincing from the pressure on her ankle but then sighs feeling the heat of the water you have her skin. The water was green but it was soothing, almost healing. 

"Thank you." Mari sinks until the water reaches her shoulders. Talia just laughs then start lathering her hair. It felt really nice, she hasn't had someone wash her hair since her and Alix bathed together. Alix. Mari closed her eyes fighting the tears as she remembered her girlfriend. She misses her so much. It has only been a month since she disappeared from Alix's life. Mari was grateful when Talia poured water over her head, it allowed the tears that escaped to go unseen. Talia wraps her arms around Mari's shoulder resting her hands above her breasts. Marinette held onto her arms, squeezing them as she began to cry. Talia just held her close, leaving a kiss on the side of her head. After a while, Marinette stopped crying. Talia wiped her tears away then lifted her chin to see her face.

"It'll be alright Mari. You may be dead out there, but you are more than alive here." Talia said. She was very close to Mari, almost nose touching nose. Marinette gulped trying to not think of anything other than Alix. Talia is gorgeous, she wasn't the fifteen year old girl anymore. Talia leaned closer then kisses Mari. Her mind went blank all thoughts she had of Alix went away for a split second. Talia bit her lip making her gasp. She trailed down her neck giving a gentle bite receiving a moaned word. Alix. 

Talia pulled away scowling at the response. She grabs a bar of soap and soak it into the washcloth. She hands the cloth to Mari then walked away. Marinette was confused by the actions took the cloth and cleaned herself up. She got out, dry, and dress in another gown. Mari was beginning to be sick of dresses. She hasn't seen a single pair of pants in the wardrobe. As she walked toward Talia she noticed her ankle no longer hurt. Mari knelt down and rubbed her ankle finding the bruise and pain completely gone. It was as if she did a miracle cure on herself. 

"What was in the bath water?" Mari asked. 

"Nothing but herbs." Talia said.


	7. Chapter 6

Marinette has officially lost track on days. Talia visits her every day before dusk. They would spar, eat, and relax on the bed talking. When she doesn't visit Marinette is meditating or sleeping. It must have been months now, thoughts of Alix kept her from falling for Talia's charms. Marinette hasn't left the room to eat, she appeared to be confined. A prisoner of sorts. She learned her mother use to be form this clan, but ran away for love. Talia's mother didn't like it and sent many warriors after them. 

Months later, one hundred and fifty days to be exact Mari began taking count after Talia's last visit. Talia and the petite female entered the room waking up Marinette. It was really late to see Talia. Mari rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Mari, you have to get up. We have to move." Talia sounded scared and rushed. Marinette was dragged out of bed. Her room went from darkness to bright light in the corridor blinding Mari a bit. 

"Okay okay I'm moving." Mari grumbled. "What's going on?"

"There's not enough time to say." Talia let go of Mari and ran ahead. The Petite woman held onto Mari tightly trying to keep her steady as they ran. Marinette is fully awake now. Talia stopped just outside the fourth floor doors and turned to the others. 

"You need to leave. I don't know what my father planned but it isn't good." Talia glared at the little woman then Mari's hand. "Go through these doors, down to the last floor, past the dojo, and there you will find a laboratory. Go there, one of my men will be there to show you the exit. Follow it until it gets cold, from there I cannot help you any further." Talia kissed the top of her hand then pushed her to the door. 

"What about you? Won't he know you helped me?" Mari asked squeezing Talia's hand tightly. 

"Don't worry about me. Now go." Talia pushed her through the doors. All the levels were all dark and quiet. Mari ran down the stairs reaching the last barely lit floor and heads in the same direction as last. No one was in the room when Mari arrived. _Maybe on a mission._ Mari thought to herself. She walked around knowing she needed to just go straight to the lab, but the the dojo was different without people around. She touched the weapons feeling the weight of the pain and strength in them. 

A sneeze from behind Mari made her jump. She looked around but saw no one again. A gut retching feeling erupted in her stomach as she stayed put. 

"Marinette you gotta go." She whispered to herself. On instinct she ran through the other set of doors and found the laboratory. Bright light filled the room. Two adult size test tubes stood in the middle of the room full of green liquid. It wires and a thick grey tube that looks to be oxygen were connected to the tubes. Mari moved close to one of them seeing something tiny floating in the center. She tilted her head tryin to identify what it is.

"It's a baby." A man's voice said. Mari looked up through the green liquid to see a man standing behind it. 

"A baby? Like a growing breathing child?" Mari asked. 

"Yes." Was all he said. He gestured her over as he walked over to a notebook. Mari followed whole keeping a weary eye on the man. He handed her the book so she could read it. She took the book, turned her back toward the counter, then started reading. It explained about test tubing and cloning, marked out writings and random doodles that made no sense to Mari. She put the book down and looked at the man. 

"Are you one of Talia's men? The one to get me out of here?" 

"Yes. Are you ready?" 

"Yes." Mari said. The man smiled. He walked her to a trap door just behind the wall of chemicals. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry if helping gets you in trouble." The man shook his head and waited watching as she turned her back to him. 


	8. Chapter 7

Mari laid in the dungeon like cell underneath the laboratory. Staring at the stone ceiling rubbing her stomach. She has officially became a prisoner. Someone walks over to her bar door, followed by another person wearing a lab coat. Marinette didn't care who they were anymore. They only came in to check on her and the baby inside of her. They strapped Mari down to the bed, lifted her dress, exposing her swollen belly, and began examining. Mari just looks at the wall too tired to care anymore. Nine months of this every single day. As they checked her cervix the lab coat personnel found her water had broke and Mari was in labor. They cut her open just under her stomach and lifted out a healthy strong baby boy. She laid there panting from the pain, going in and out of consciousness as Talia held the baby. 

"Let me hold him! Talia let me hold him at least once. Just once." Mari pleaded. She was losing blood and consciousness quickly but Talia allowed. She placed the baby in Mari's arm letting them touch cheeks. As Mari stroked her sons black damp hair she whispered "I love you." Talia ripped the baby away not giving Marinette another second with the child and walks out of the room. Marinette yelled for the child as the medic weakly sewn her up and put her back into the cell. She crawled blindly to her cot and laid down too tired to move, too tired to scream, and fell asleep. 

_Nine months earlier..._

Marinette just made it outside. She stood up and started walking away from the building. Shivering in only the thin layer of clothes she had to wear, she ran through the snow. It was obvious that the longer she stayed out the colder she would be. The sun was coming up just barely hitting Marinette. She trudged through the snow, looking for a path down. 

Marinette was beginning to think her feet were popsicles by now. Only out for a couple hours and already she couldn't feel her toes. She kept going looking for a cave or hiding place of some sort. With luck she found a cave, it appeared to be a safe house. Blankets, weapons, wood for a fire, all the things one would need to survive. 

"Talia must have prepared this for me." Marinette thought a loud. She quickly wrapped herself up in a blanket and got to work on starting a fire. Warmed up just enough she checked her toes and found them to still be attached and no longer cold. Happy she gets to keep her limbs another day. Marinette looked around for any form of foot wear coming empty handed. Shaking her head she just sits back down beside the fire and slept. 

As the day changed into night, Mari forms a plan to get down the mountain. Without shoes she couldn't get far. She searched again through the cave, finding a knife and some rope. She cut the blanket and making it long enough to cover her feet, then tied the rope tightly to secure it. She then wrapped the remains of the blanket around her body and using rest of the rope to tie it around her waist. Satisfied Marinette made decent. 

What took minutes felt like hours as Marinette made it a couple miles away from the cave. Her make shift booties were soaked, her "jacket" was coming loose, and she was growing hungry. Marinette looked around in the moonlit area but once again her luck was against her. _If only Tikki was here to help._ She thought hearing the chattering of her teeth. Marinette trudged on further, shivering more as she kept on. She wants to get far away as possible before she is found missing. 

Marinette's hope was short lived. Someone was following her and it wasn't a friendly animal coming to help. As Marinette finally stopped to cold to continue on, she dug a hole into the snow and sat in it, wishing to insulate any heat her body still have. Her stalker waited until she has passed out before making his move. He picks her up quietly and takes her back to headquarters. 

_~~Present~~ _

Marinette wakes up to the to a blinding moving light glowing over her eyes. The tech lifted her eye lids to see her pupils dilate. He stuck an IV full of blood into her wrist, poking her more than he needed to in order to locate find her vein, then did another full of fluid in the crook of her elbow. She just groaned and looked away. Mari stared at the wall as they finished, thinking only of her son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter may be a bit confusing but it was a hard time for me trying to figure out the best play. The next few chapters will be like this focusing on how Mari came to where we find her. :D


End file.
